


一个土卡大纲文

by joka404



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 一个虚数, 仍然是虚数, 八, 八年前的带卡, 八年前的脑洞文, 民国paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404
Summary: just AO3存档。plz快离开。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 13





	一个土卡大纲文

土是武生，卡是军阀的副官。卡跟着老大去看戏，老大瞅美旦，卡卡瞄武生。后来老大追求花旦就老带着卡去梨园里，老大跟花旦在屋里头谈情说爱，卡在院子里头坐着，等老大完事。

所以卡总是能看见练功的土。

土是武生，人长的漂亮（不要反驳我宇智波就是长得漂亮），黑发圆眼大双眼皮，脸上上了油彩也鼻子是鼻子眼是眼的，黑眼睛瞪得滴溜圆，两道精光射过来怪夺人心魄的。身材还好，一身腱子肉，棍棒在戏台上穿着戏服耍得漂亮，下了台练功时候土只穿一条裤子，扎着一细白布条把裤腰勒紧，赤裸着上身，露着胸大肌跟腹肌，冬夏一律光膀子。练功很辛苦，汗水就沿着土身体肌肉的纹理向下淌。卡就是铁弯男同，馋土的身子，在院子里呆着时就坐在地上盯着土的身体看，看土练功。

土就直男，知道卡看他，但只是以为是他们军爷看戏子练功好奇，从来没往那方面想过。因为土人好热心肠，乐于助人，人缘在戏班子里很好，还觉得卡也怪惨的，老大在屋里风月，卡卡在外面站岗，所以没事土还凑过去跟卡搭搭话，俩人一起蹲在地上唠唠嗑揶揄揶揄卡和卡老大。卡脾气也好，土跟他唠嗑说俏皮话卡就弯弯眼睛笑，跟土一起开开玩笑扯扯犊子，一来二去也成了熟人。

但土是直男，土喜欢琳。

琳是梨园隔壁院子住家的女孩，算得上是土的半个青梅竹马，戏班子刚搬来琳她家隔壁时俩人就认识了，那时候俩人十三四岁。琳人很好，家里做点好吃的动不动就拿来给戏班子，不光是带土，班子里上上下下都觉得琳姐很好。带土也知道戏子是下九流，自己配不上琳，但也不死心的他也试探过琳，被琳很明确的拒绝了，因为琳喜欢原创青梅竹马。琳对戏子好、没有歧视，只是因为琳善良，有点残酷但仅此而已。土被拒绝后也没有死缠烂打，虽然心里还是喜欢琳，但发乎情止乎礼，也仅仅在心里喜欢琳了。

然后琳结婚那天，土心情不好，喝了好多酒。这良辰吉日卡老大也去找小花旦一醉方休难忘今宵，卡还是照例跟了老大去了戏班子。等卡见着土的时候土已经喝多了，喝的脸通红，坐在地上靠着墙，抬着头看月亮。

卡就坐土身边了，不用卡说话，土自动就能续航。土就给卡讲自己对琳的喜欢有多深，月亮代表他的心，卡就安安静静听着，看土晃晃悠悠的往两边倒就捞着土的肩膀给土捞回来。

琳结婚土其实很伤心，但土就那种不想让别人为自己担心的人，所以他一开始很卡卡西讲自己跟琳的时候也绘声绘色的讲，带着点表演的程度，跟熟人讲讲，带着点自嘲的意味，但这种自欺欺人的讲法讲到后来土就撑不下去了。

土也摇晃不下去了，手肘压在膝盖上，低着头，一下子就安静了下来。他也没看卡，低着头自己跟自己说，你说我要是早点遇见琳，跟琳结婚的会不会是我啊。

（想个法子让土卡做爱）

卡一直听也挺心疼土的，但他也只心疼土不心疼别人。卡心疼归心疼，但还是馋。

于是卡就把着土的肩膀把土扶起来了，亲了亲土眼眶里冒出来的眼泪，问土，要做吗？

土：？什么情况我听到了啥

卡说那样会让你心情好点。反正琳也结婚了，不是吗？（潜台词：小琳结婚新郎不是土）

土迷迷糊糊就答应了（别问，问就是酒精上头），俩人进了土的屋子刚合上门就在黑灯瞎火里摸摸索索，主要是卡很热情主动的去摸土亲亲土，土血气方刚加喝了酒，被卡撩拨几下也就硬了。卡一直馋土，摸两下土闻闻土的味道他就能硬，很急切地蹭着土，嘴巴亲着土的脖子跟下巴，不敢亲嘴。卡拽着土的手往自己那里摸，土就很抵触的往回抽手，卡感受到了对方的排斥，就松开了拽土的手，没有再强迫土。

卡很主动的被土操，沾着茶水给自己润滑，其实被土操挺疼的，器大活烂不会操，屁股疼了好几天，走路得悄悄叉开腿，但一直馋的东西吃到了嘴里，卡其实还很满足的。

土操完了卡后土的世界观彻底被摧毁了，因为操卡他的确爽到了，但他是直男。

土也不知道该怎么再面对卡卡西，毕竟上过了床，他觉得他没法像以前一样对待他跟卡的关系，他俩上完了床肯定不是朋友了，但土也不知道他俩算怎么回事，该怎么办。

土从小长在戏班子，男旦角跟别的男人搞的事情土也没少见过，土对这种事情他觉得可以理解，毕竟那些男旦穿上戏服就是女人，其他男的喜欢女人天经地义。

但他跟卡卡西都是男的，那人跟他一样长手长脚粗嗓音，男人到带土无论是从对方的外表还是自己的外表都找不出一丁点女人的特质。

但他确实是跟卡卡西上了床，还很爽，比跟女人上床爽。

卡卡西被上了之后还跟没事人似的，弯着眼睛对带土笑。有时候还能跟带土开开卡式玩笑。

但土做不到像原来一样跟卡相处。可是被卡撩拨后还是会忍不住跟卡上床，因为真的就很爽。每回跟卡做都用后入式，也不会有前戏什么的，很有原则的只操皮炎。

卡从第一次拽着土的手摸自己唧唧的时候就看出来土其实不是像他一样的铁弯男同性恋，所以后来去找土跟土做的时候都会把唧唧绑在小腹上，减少自己的男性特征让土草。土一开始看见还很惊讶，后来也就没说过，一直任由卡绑着唧唧。俩人就一直维持着这种肉体关系。卡其实想更进一步发展的，试探过土，跟土吃饭的时候摸摸小手啥的，但土就很僵硬的抽手，脸色也不好看，卡碰壁几次也就不再试探了。所以在卡看来土除了在操他的时候，其他时候都表现的很冷淡，甚至躲着卡。（对，就是那种草屁股比谁都积极，还想逃避自己已经变给了的事实）卡其实也很受伤，但卡一再碰壁，后来就觉得能维持着这样的肉体关系就很难得了，他就挺满足的。（期间省略n次do爱）其实土也有点挣扎，也并不是完全接受不了卡，但他过不了自己那一关。具体变现体现在操卡的细节上，有时会跟卡接吻，还会开始在意卡有没有爽到。反正就琴瑟和鸣？？？doi俩人都有爽到。

后来琳他老公出事了（完全没想好出了什么事，要不就dang派吧），土就去求卡帮忙，很慌张，比对待卡的冷漠态度热心了不知道多少倍。卡就安抚了土然后去帮忙，很尽力但是仍然迟了一步，琳他老公就被我写死了。

土因为这件事就很怨卡，没想好，那就说了一些很过分的话吧，卡就道歉，但卡也没有为自己解释，也没说自己已经尽力了，什么都没说，就会说对不起。

琳老公死后，自己一个女人带两个孩子（还有一个遗腹子吧，为了狗血，反正我就瞎编），土没事就去帮琳看孩子，卡没事时候也会去帮琳，土就很厌烦。虽然土清楚琳她老公的死跟卡没什么关系，但土还是会忍不住去在心里埋怨卡。虽然土不说出来，但土就会表现在行动上的抗拒。因为在土心里卡是很厉害的人，上天入地的，土对卡其实有点盲目崇拜，但是唯一一次求卡，卡就没有帮到忙。（就像怨水门那样）

因为琳老公的事情卡跟土之间的性/生活频率下降了，本来有些起色的关系又冷却了，土也没想过去缓和，因为他跟卡卡西之间基本上都是卡卡西追着他，卡卡西来找他做，卡卡西来找他吃饭，卡卡西去琳那里帮忙顺便找他。卡也知道土怨他，感受到土对待他的态度卡也很难受，做的时候卡真的很主动的一直在撩土，在发浪犯贱，土就闭嘴皱眉安静操。卡也觉得自己这样挺贱的，也挺打扰土的，人家一开始就是直男，被自己诱惑了，现在人家喜欢的人的老公还死了，自己如果继续跟土保持肉体关系土会很困扰。所以卡虽然还是会很想土，只能一直说服自己不去找土，不去想土。

所以两个人一直都没有去谈谈或者尝试去打开心结。

没过多久就打仗了（其实是我编不下去了）。土又去找了卡，说他想带着琳跟孩子走，去美国。卡愣了愣，说好。

过了一段时间卡请土吃饭的时候就给土送去了去美国的船票，土说了谢谢，卡还是弯弯眼睛笑着说帮到你就好啦，毕竟咱们也有过一段露水情缘。土没接话，卡摸摸鼻子也就闭嘴了。俩人也没什么话说，喝点酒吃吃菜。菜吃完了土想了想还是问了卡，你不跟我们一起吗？卡愣了愣，笑着说我是军人怎么可能走。

后来土跟琳带着琳的孩子就走了，上船那天土在游轮上面往下看，想找找卡。（好像是爱尔兰的剧情，但不管，问就是平行宇宙架空民国）因为卡头发的颜色很显眼，在人群中土一眼就能发现的，但是土没有找到卡，卡没来送他。因为卡知道自己如果亲眼见着土离开会忍不住的，忍不住会暴露出让很爱土的这个事实，也忍不住会表露出自己想跟土在一起的心情。在卡看来这样会很打扰土，打扰土跟琳的新生活，所以卡就在土离开的前一天晚上喝了好多酒，把自己灌得醒不来，没有去见土。

后来土跟琳就到了美国，琳也知道土这么多年一直在照拂自己，也知道小时候土对自己是喜欢的。琳也拿不出来什么可以报答土的（可能琳也喜欢上土了吧），就跟土表了白，跟土说这么多年我老公死后其实你也算孩子们的半个爸爸了，如果土不嫌弃我的话，可以跟自己做。土听了这话心里挺高兴的，他以为自己是因为自己喜欢的人也喜欢了自己所以自己才高兴，但他不知道他高兴只是因为小时候的夙愿达成了而已，就像小孩子得到了橱窗里的棒棒糖，就算他已经根本对吃糖没有兴趣了，也会很开心。

于是土就跟琳做，搂着琳的腰的感觉让他感觉很怪异，土以为是自己很久没做了的缘故，他上一次做还是跟卡卡西，三个月前的事。然后土继续硬着头皮继续，脱琳的衣服，把手按在琳的胸上，很僵硬，下不去手。

土突然意识到什么了，很慌乱的跟琳说了对不起，语无伦次的反复说抱歉，很慌乱的跑了。

因为土发现他以为自己是很爱琳的，但在面对琳的时候他没有性/欲，女人的胸部很柔软，腰肢也很软很细，盈盈一握，但他做不下去。

因为他脑子里会不自觉地想起卡卡西的身体，想起男人平坦的胸膛和劲瘦的腰，他想的是卡卡西。

他以为他跟卡卡西的关系彻底结束了，自己再也不会想起卡卡西了，但其实不是，卡卡西一直在他脑子里。

可是他已经亲手把卡卡西从他的世界里割离了，他把卡卡西弄丢了。

他以为自己能对卡卡西下得去手是因为他一直把卡卡西当女人，卡卡西也配合土藏起自己的男性特征，但土现在才发现不是这样的。

他操得下去卡卡西是因为卡卡西好操。他能一直操得下去卡卡西是因为他喜欢卡卡西。

**Author's Note:**

> 又名：漂洋过海深柜门
> 
> （所以武生设定除了秀腱子肉一点用处也没有。）
> 
> （好俗啊，我好俗啊，怎么会这么俗这么无聊这么没新意啊。）
> 
> 其实我脑的卡老大跟花旦是自来也跟鸣人。鸣人一开始特嫌弃自来也，岁数大还好涩，但后来被自来也用一根冰棍给俘虏了，孤儿小鸣渴望温暖怀抱。卡的爸爸跟自来也是好朋友，死前把儿子托付给自来也。
> 
> 脑了卡的爹是逃到中国的沙俄人。
> 
> 脑了卡在战场上死得很痛快，甚至来不及回忆自己被我写死的短暂的一生。


End file.
